The chronicles of The human Sonic girl gang v Nazo
by Laura the non-ordinary dog
Summary: Stripes as the tough girl, L's the girly girl, Zeah as the brainy one and Leah the leader! We could never forget Laura the dog. Could this mix of non-ordinary girls defeat Nazo the hedgehog for good? First story so no flames please. Rated for fighting.


"Leah don't!" Stripes pulled Leah back from entering a portal. Stripes was a 11 year old girl with green eyes with pale skin and brown hair, wearing a white hat, black and white woolly fingerless gloves, red and dark red stripy top, brown trousers and black boots. Leah was 9 years old and had short brown hair, tanned skin, was tall, mixed green eyes and was wearing a light-blue top with a purple swirl, ¾ brown trousers, pink shoes with an orange stripe and white gloves.

"Aw Stripes you know how much I miss Sonic and how I want to see him," Leah pouted.

"Leah, we need you to protect Earth from Nazo! You know Sonic and the others can take care of themselves," Stripes said sternly.

"Aw just a quick peep at Mobius?" Leah asked desperately.

"I said no!" Stripes shouted, pulling Leah had enough to make both of them fall over backwards. Zeah pressed a button on her remote control and the portal closed.

"Well, I finally figured out my new invention," Zeah said with a sigh of relief, sitting down on a tatty old chair and putting the remote control on her lap. Zeah was yet again a 9 year old, with tanned-light brown skin, short brown hair with long bangs, green/hazel eyes wearing a white shirt with a blue spot, orange trousers, white gloves and dark blue shoes with a blue stripe. Surprisingly, she is twin sisters with Leah.

"I wonder when L's and Laura will be back…" Leah wondered.

"Beats me," Stripes said, shrugging. She scrambled from under Leah and stood up.

"We're back!" A voice calls, flinging open the double doors of the large storage shed that the group of girls were hanging out in.

"Woof woof!" Barked a dog. The voice game from a 10 year old with deeply tanned skin, bright green eyes, and shining brown hair that went down a couple of inches past her shoulders. She wore white gloves, a short blue dress, white tights and blue sandles.

"Unfortunately I only got a large pack of chips…" the girl said, her mood saddened a bit, after handing over a paper wrap to Stripes. The gang went quiet, until she chuckled.

"Just joking, I found some onion rings on the ground…" she said, before she was interrupted.

"That would be me!" Leah exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing the small plastic box.

"A large cod for Zeah and Stripes to share…" the girl handed over a long (width wise) paper wrap.

"Cool!" Zeah and Stripes exclaimed together, after unwrapping the paper wrap to reveal a battered, long oval-like shape.

"And we could never forget Chicken nuggets for Leah and I…" Leah hastily grabbed another small plastic box from the girl, quickly gobbling up the succulent chicken nuggets.

"And who's up for brown sauce?" The room went quiet, and a lot of "Me me!"s came from everyone.

…

Leah had brown sauce on her onion rings, the girl had brown sauce on her chicken nuggets, and Zeah and Stripes' fish was drenched in brown sauce.

"Wow L's… how did you get all of this food?" Leah asked.

"Well, you wouldn't BELIEVE my luck when I found a £20 pound note on the ground. There's some of the money left as well," L's replied, handing over £11 and 9 pence to Leah. Yet again, the room was quiet.

"We're so damn lucky to be the good guys!" Stripes shouted, her mouth drenched in brown sauce.

"We did have to kick a few of Nazo's minions butts on the way," L's groaned, pouring left overs and kibble in front of a black and white English springer spaniel named Laura. Zeah sighed, wiping her mouth.

"That is a sign that Nazo is soon going to invade the happy village of Titchfield to try and take it back," Zeah said.

**This is a boring chapter brought to you by a boring person.**

**Well, if you liked it then press the review button and type up a review.**

**If you disliked it, then go away and don't leave a bad message. If you want to discuss matters with me, gimme a PM.**

**Don't flame, so write criticism for the love of cheese.**


End file.
